


57. Hands

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [53]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hands, Sniper!Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Hands. It's easy to believe that Nicky was Michelangelo's muse when his hands look like they belong in the sculpture wing of an art museum.
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	57. Hands

Nicky has the most interesting hands Nile's ever seen.

Don't get it twisted, she's not _into Nicky_ , because… ew, he's a thousand, very gay, and kind of her older brother sorta—but she does stare at his hands a lot.

They're just so _steady_. He has hands like a Renaissance statue, all long-fingered and delicate-looking, and sometimes they're just as still and pale as marble. Mostly when he's in sniper mode, finger on the trigger, barely breathing.

And then an hour later when those hands brought death to _howevermany_ people, Nicky's hands are alive and boyish and tangled with Joe's.


End file.
